


I'll Do Everything for You (Even Your Thesis)

by thefanpiggy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied!KunTen, Kinda Crack, Light Angst, M/M, chenji is here too, red velvet is here and they love doyoung, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanpiggy/pseuds/thefanpiggy
Summary: "You are stupid! Stupid Doyoung!" Ten started slapping Doyoung's back. "Ouch! Stop it Ten!" he grumbled."I know, okay?! I'm stupid!" He cried out "WHY DID I TELL HIM THAT I'M GOING TO DO HIS THESIS?!"Or an au where Doyoung will do anything for Jaehyun, yes, even his thesis.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 25
Kudos: 276





	I'll Do Everything for You (Even Your Thesis)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dochiwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dochiwrites/gifts).



> AHHHHH hello this is another word vomit from me owo this is a prompt by my one of my fave person in the world, @howoozidan aka ate Bianca uwu please don't expect much and enjoy reading!!!!

Doyoung is systematic.

He likes it when he follows his system and he dislikes it when something disrupts his system. Every morning, he lays on his bed for another ten minutes then gets up to wash up. Face first, body second, brush his teeth third. He puts on his clothes; shirt first, then his jeans (he tucks his shirt into his jeans because that's what Taeyong told him to do) then his socks, his shoes and puts on a sweater last.

Doyoung is smart.

He's always at the top of his class. He always passed his homeworks on time. A teacher's pet, others may say (ehem Ten ehem). He always got the highest grade. ("I'm not smart!" He explains to his friends, "I just study really hard!").

Doyoung has a weakness.

He saw him when his Taeil hyung dragged him to watch the game of his boyfriend, a friendly giant named Johnny, and his heart just stopped. 

The man looks so so so handsome. ( "He's the son of Venus!" He exclaims to Taeyong " A literal Greek God!"). When the boy shooted a three pointer he screamed so loud that Taeil was startled.  _ Jung 14  _ was on his jersey.

Doyoung is in love. 

\---

"When are you going to confess to him, Doie?" Ten asked as he sat at the sofa in the Student Council room. Doyoung was checking the clubs' proposals for a higher budget. 

"You know that I can't confess right? We're so far away from each other." He answers as he rejects the Flat Earthers Club proposal  _ 'Why the fuck do they need a bigger budget for?'  _ he thought as he shook his head.

"Look, if you and Jaehyun will be in a relationship with each other, you're gonna be such a powerful couple!" Ten exclaims, Doyoung sighed and he was about to retort something when the door opened.

"He's right you know." Taeyong says as he came inside the room, Taeil and Donghyuck trailing right after him. "Doyoung hyung is a coward~" Donghyuck teased as he placed an iced coffee at his side with a slice of blueberry cheesecake. 

Doyoung glared at the youngest "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you're going to eat with your boyfriends?" Taeil unwrapped his sandwich and said "Their coach called an emergency meeting with the team."

Doyoung almost forgot that all of their boyfriends are on the same team. The basketball team who are called 'Neo Zone'  _ 'Such a lame ass name'  _ Doyoung thinks. 

"I made Mark hyung a lunchbox but he can't eat it now." Donghyuck pouted as he stared at the lunchbox beside his bag. "Ugh. Don't remind me. Yuta and I were supposed to go to the Japanese eatery across the campus since he was homesick." Taeyong rolled his eyes as he ate his muffin.

"Anyways, Doyoung, do you still have a crush on Jaehyun?" Taeil suddenly asked. Doyoung chokes on his drink, his hand tapping his chest. He looks at Taeil with wide eyes. "It's not a crush anymore, hyung. HE'S IN LOVE WITH JUNG JAEHYUN!" Ten screeched.

"SHUT UP TEN!"

\---

Jaehyun is handsome.

And he knows it. He has a pretty face and a muscular body. ("He inherited it from me!" his father says as his mother scoffs as she patted Jaehyun's face, "He looks like me!") 

Jaehyun is athletic.

He became the MVP twice in their basketball tournament. He also plays bowling expertly ("It's my hobby." he explains as Yuta whines why he always gets a strike.) 

Jaehyun is smart… kind of?

He gets average scores in his exams as he claims to study the lessons the night before. He passes his homeworks a day after the deadline ("I had training sir! I can't miss it!").

Jaehyun has poor time management.

Maybe that's why he's in this situation?

\---

"Our tournament will start two months from now. Yes, it's kind of early because all of the schools will give way to the National Research Program." Coach Shim explained as he read the paper in his hands.

"Those who have failing grades will be given a chance to remediate their subjects but if you still don't pass it, you can't play in the tournament. Is it clear?" Coach Shim asked.

"Crystal clear coach!" The team answered.

"I will call out those who have failing grades. Stay back and we will talk. Those who are not mentioned are now free to go." Coach Shim started to call out the name of the students.

"I wonder if I failed." Yuta wonders as he twirls the ball in his hands. "Ugh. I feel like Ms. Bae gave me a failing grade on physical science." Johnny groaned as he thinks of the possibility that he will have to remediate the subject of his terror professor.

"Good thing that I didn't fail all of my subjects." Jaehyun smirked as he pats Johnny's back. "How are you so sure of that, you confident asshole?" Yuta scoffed.

Jaehyun smirked, "Because I'm smar--"

"And lastly, Jung Jaehyun." Coach Shim called out. Jaehyun could feel the redness creep on his face.

_ 'Me? I failed a subject? No way.'  _ he thinks as he walks slowly towards coach Shim.

He could hear Johnny and Yuta snicker behind him and he flashed them the finger. All of the team went in their way. Soon enough, the only people in the gym are Jaehyun and coach Shim.

"Jaehyun, I'm very disappointed in you." Coach Shim started. "Coach! I don't know why I failed to be honest! I did all of my best!" He explains. 

Coach Shim sighed as he pointed to Jaehyun's name on the paper. He passed all of his subjects. Or so he thought.

There next to his name, colored in red says  **Jung Jaehyun, Research FAILED.**

He gasps, "Coach! I don't know why I failed this research! I made my thesis very diligently!".

"Then why did professor Choi tell me and I quote, he passed his thesis, yes. But it was poorly made. It kind of belongs in the trash and that is the nicest way I can describe it. Unquote." Coach Shim even gestured the quotation marks with his hands.

Coach Shim gave him a sympathetic look as he pats Jaehyun's shoulder. "You should talk to him. You know the rules." 

Jaehyun is doomed.

\---

Jaehyun took deep breaths as he walked back and forth in front of professor Choi's office.  _ 'You can do it! Just ask him to pass you and you'll be okay.'  _ He thought.

Jaehyun took one last deep breath as he raised his hand to knock but another hand beat him to it. He looked to his side and saw the student council president, Kim Doyoung. 

"O-oh. Jaehyun." Doyoung nods his head towards him as a sign of greeting. Jaehyun, almost forgetting that the president was older, bowed to Doyoung. "Doyoung hyung. Hello." 

Before Doyoung could reply to him, professor Choi's voice called out to them, albeit muffled. "Come in."

"Doyoung!" Professor Choi smiled, and he turned to Jaehyun "And, Mr. Jung." his smile dropped. He beckoned them inside his office. 

"I could leave right now, Sir. I think this is a conversation that I'm not allowed to hear." Doyoung was going to leave but Mr. Choi asked him to stay.

"Mr. Jung here failed my subject because his thesis was not made nicely." Mr. Choi started and Jaehyun was starting to turn red.  _ 'Why is he telling the president?!'  _

"And I'm asking you, Doyoung, to help him with his thesis!"

"What?"

"WHAT?!" 

Both Mr. Choi and Doyoung looked at him strangely. He cleared his throat and repeated it more calmly, "What?".

"So now Mr. Jung, you have Doyoung to help you! I hope you pass my subject now! Good luck!" Mr. Choi said as he pushed them out of his office and slammed the door in front of their faces.

"So--" they both said at the same time. Doyoung blushed and ducked his head down.

_ 'Is this my chance? I should help right?"  _ Doyoung thought. 

"U-uh. Doyoung hyung? Don't worry about what Mr. Choi said. I can do my thesis." Jaehyun bowed to Doyoung as he turned around and started to walk away. 

"W-wait!" Doyoung gripped his hand.

"I-I can do your thesis for you!"

\---

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT KIM DONGYOUNG?!" Ten screamed as soon as Doyoung finished telling him what happened earlier.

"You are stupid! Stupid Doyoung!" Ten started slapping Doyoung's back. "Ouch! Stop it Ten!" he grumbled. 

"I know, okay?! I'm stupid!" He cried out "WHY DID I TELL HIM THAT I'M GOING TO DO HIS THESIS?!" 

"Because you are a desperate bitch!" Taeyong said. "I can't believe that you'll do that for a boy!" Donghyuck giggled as he slurped his noodles. "So this is what Doyoung hyung is like when he loves someone… He'll do anything." 

"He'll do anything… even his thesis. Wow." Taeil laughed as he ruffled through his notes. 

"Don't remind me. I am just a stupid whore who's inlove."

\---

"So Doyoung will help you with your thesis?" Johnny clarified as they went to the locker room. "Yeah… I mean he offered right? And I took the opportunity." Jaehyun answered as he started to take off his uniform.

"So that means that you will spend time together?" Yuta asked as he smiled teasingly. Jaehyun slapped Yuta's shoulder. "Stop it. I'm bi. But I wouldn't tap that you know. He's just here to help me with my thesis and that's what he is to me." 

"Why not, hyung?" Mark, their favorite junior, asked as he put on his rubber shoes. "I mean Doyoung hyung is a complete package! He's smart, responsible, and kind of cute. I had a crush on him before you know." He confessed as he finished tying the lace of his right shoe.

"Crush? While you're with Donghyuck?" Johnny glared at the boy, Mark put his hands up "Way before that Johnny hyung, gosh. I'm super duper madly in love with Lee Donghyuck okay?" 

"Anyways, after you finish your thesis, what will happen?" Yuta walked out of the bathroom and drank his water. 

"Well, I go on my way, and he goes on his way. I'll pretend that he didn't exist." 

His friends stared at him dumbfoundedly, mouths agape. "That's cold, dude." Johnny said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah. Doyoung hyung doesn't deserve that." Mark said, frowning at the thought of Jaehyun treating Doyoung like the older is invisible.

"Do you think I care? I need him to pass. That's his use for me. A helper for my thesis. Now, can we just go to the gym?" Jaehyun glared at his friends as he walked away.

The three boys can't help but look at each other worriedly.

\---

_ 1 message received _

_ Unknown Number _

_ Jaehyun?  _

_ Yeah? Who u? _

_ Unknown Number _

_ It's me, Doyoung. _

_ Oh! Doyoung hyung! _

_ What do u need? _

_ Unknown Number _

_ I just wanna ask, _

_ When are you free? _

_ For us to talk about your research. _

_ Oh. Uh. I'm free on Thursday? _

_ 4pm. After r bball prac. _

_ Unknown Number _

_ Noted. Let's meet on Red Velvet's then.  _

_ See you, Jaehyun. _

_ See u too, hyung. _

_ Contact Changed to Doyoung (Research Helper) _

\---

  
  


Doyoung kept fiddling with his fingers as he anxiously waited for Jaehyun.  _ 'What if he doesn't show up? What if he's ditching me? Oh gosh, what if he hates me?'  _ He thinks in shame. 

Yeri clicked her tongue at him. "Oppa, why are you so anxious today? I'm beginning to be nervous for you too."

Irene chuckled at him and ruffled his hair. "Who are you meeting Doyoung? Yeri's right. You seem really jittery today." 

Doyoung smiled at her. "I'm meeting Jaehyun today, noona." Yeri and Joy gasped and they went to him.

"Jaehyun? As in Jung Jaehyun?" They asked in unison, holding the collar of his shirt. "Yup." Irene rolled her eyes as the two girls screeched and began jumping around the cafe.

Suddenly the door opens and Jaehyun steps inside the cafe, eyes looking for Doyoung. He bowed a bit when he saw Doyoung talking to Irene. 

"Hello." He greets Irene formally as he could. Irene smiled at him and said "Well, I'll leave you two alone." She calls out Seulgi to take their orders and Seulgi smiles as she hands them the menu.

After they said their order, an awkward silence filled the air. Doyoung cleared his throat.

"So, uh… What do you want your research to be about?" He asked as he browsed through his notes and opened his laptop.

_ 'Fuck, I didn't think of that.'  _ Jaehyun thought and Doyoung must've sensed that he didn't have any topics in mind because he turned his laptop towards Jaehyun. 

"Here, these are the possible topics that I'd think you'll like." 

_ Does being an athlete cause low academic performance?  _

_ The Lived Experiences Of Athletes  _

_ The Relationship of Physical Health and Mental Health of Athletes  _

Jaehyun is shocked. All of the topics that he suggested are related to Jaehyun. 

Him being an athlete. 

Is it weird to say that he's a little bit touched that Doyoung considered his position?

A glass of Iced Americano being placed in front of him snapped him out of his reverie. He watched as Doyoung smiled and thanked the girl ( _ 'Seulgi is it? Kinda hot.')  _ and he continued watching the older man sip his drink. 

Doyoung hummed, loving the taste of his drink, but he stopped as soon as he noticed that Jaehyun was looking at him. "Yes?"

Jaehyun blinked, ears turning a bit red,  _ 'Aww. His ears turn red when he's shy… So cute!'  _ Doyoung internally cooed.

"What are you drinking hyung?" He asked as he gestured towards the green drink that the older man was sipping. 

"Oh, this?" He shook the glass a bit, "this is an Iced Pineapple Matcha. It's good, you should try it." Jaehyun opened his straw and he took a sip of the beverage.

_ 'He likes this abomination of a drink? It's disgusting. What the fuck?'  _ Jaehyun internally grimaced.

"It's really good hyung." He lies, smiling forcibly at Doyoung who is looking at him expectedly. The man's eyes crinkled as he smiled  _ 'Oh…. That's such a cute smile.'  _ Jaehyun thought.

"So, what topic did you choose? Or do you have any in your mind right now?" Doyoung asked him and Jaehyun hurriedly turned the laptop back to its owner.

"I think the first topic is really good, hyung. It kinda pertains to me?" Jaehyun explains, scratching the back of his sheepishly. 

"Oh. That's good then. So here's what we need to do…."

\--- 

_ 1 message received _

_ Doyoung (Research Helper) _

_ Hey Jaehyun? _

_ Hello, hyung. _

_ Wazzup? _

_ Doyoung (Research Helper) _

_ I just made a sample of the introduction _

_ of your thesis. I'm sending it now. _

_ Ok hyung. What do I do with it? _

_ Doyoung (Research Helper) _

_ You'll have to submit it to Mr. Choi. _

_ If he gives you the go signal, only  _

_ then you can proceed to your _

_ methodology.  _

_ Ok. Thank u hyung.  _

_ Are we going to meet again tom? _

_ Doyoung (Research Helper) _

_ Yes. 2pm at the 3rd floor library. _

_ I have a meeting with the council _

_ tomorrow at 12nn. _

_ Ok. See u hyung. _

_ Doyoung (Research Helper) _

_ See you. _

\---

"I never thought that I'll see you at the library, hyung." Mark smiled teasingly at the older guy. He was holding a book about Psychology on one hand and a cup of iced coffee on the other hand.

"I'm a new man now, Mark Lee. Anyways, since when are you learning about Psychology huh?" Jaehyun asked because as far as he knows, the junior is studying Biology. 

Mark blushed as he looked down at the floor. "I don't. It's for Donghyuck. He asked me to find it so that when we meet here later, he won't waste time finding it. Also, it's located at the top shelf, he can't reach it ya know." He smiled fondly at the thought of his boyfriend.

"He's too small." 

Jaehyun looked at him dumbfoundedly. "You have the same height as him." 

"I don't! I'm taller than him!"

"Yeah, like a few millimeters taller." Jaehyun teased, the younger's face slowly turning into a frown.

"Keep your voices down. This is a library." 

They both turned to see Doyoung, carrying his laptop with a few papers on top of it. He plopped down into a chair across Jaehyun, and turned his laptop on.

"Hi, hyung! I missed you! How are you doing?" Mark asked as he took a seat besides Doyoung. Doyoung ruffled his hair, "I'm fine Mark. How are you with Biology?"

"It's fine hyung! But you know, I got Mr. Park as the processor! He's really fun… and--"

Jaehyun watched the two interact, slowly feeling out of place. They look close. They look comfortable with each other. Jaehyun could see the admiration in Mark's eyes as he looked at Doyoung.

"Markie?" A cute voice called out, as they saw Donghyuck walk towards their table. Mark scrambled to get up.

"Baby! How are you?" Mark hugged his boyfriend while pressing little kisses on his forehead. "Fine." Donghyuck answered, his voice a little bit mumbled from him pressing his face onto Mark's chest.

"No PDA." Doyoung reminded the two although he was smiling softly at the couple. "You two should go now. I think Hyuck needs to rest."

Mark gave the iced coffee to Donghyuck, also retrieving the metal straw in his bag. "Let's go baby. See you hyungs!" The couple waved goodbye as they left the library. 

"Here, you can use it as a guide." Doyoung passed him a thick stack of paper. When Jaehyun took a closer look, it was actually Doyoung's thesis. He scored a perfect score.  _ 'This guy is a monster. A fucking monster. A perfect score? What?'  _

"I'm gonna work on the club proposals okay? Call me if you need help." Doyoung said as he checked the papers the he brought with him

They both worked in silence. It wasn't awkward, in fact, it was peaceful. Jaehyun missed this kind of peacefulness. Don't get him wrong, he loves his friends and family, but most of the time they were very rowdy. 

Jaehyun looked at his watch.  _ 6:37pm.  _ They've been here for almost 5 hours already?! When he was about to call for Doyoung to pack up, he noticed that the older boy fell asleep.

He looked at Doyoung, contemplating if he should wake him up or not. Come to think of it, the older probably didn't eat lunch. He came straight to the library after his meeting with the council.

After a minute of debating with himself for a couple of minutes, he started to shake the older boy gently.

"Hyung? Hyung? Wake up. It's 6 in the evening already." 

Doyoung grumbled sleepily, he started to sit straight, arms gently rubbing his eyes. When he looked at the time, he bolted upwards on his chair.

"SHIT?! It's 6pm. Oh my gosh. I didn't pass the approved club proposals to Ms. Kwon." Doyoung started pacing back and forth as he panicked.

Jaehyun looked at him worriedly.

"Hyung, calm down. You could just pass it to her tomorrow."

The look that Doyoung gave him sent shivers down his spine.

"Are you serious? Ms. Kwon specifically told me to pass it to her at 5:30pm. I didn't! She must be really angry and disappointed at me now." 

Jaehyun felt a twinge in his heart, the older boy looked clearly distressed.

"Okay. Here's what we can do. Do you have Ms. Kwon's number?"

A nod was given to him.

"Nice. Now, go and send a text to her that you're sorry for not passing it today and ask her if it's alright to pass it tomorrow." 

Doyoung did what he asked him to do. 

"W-what if she says no? I'm gonna get impeached. Gosh, I knew it. I shouldn't have run for president. I'm so irresponsible." 

Jaehyun went to him and forced the older boy to look at him. He cradled his face in his hands.

"Hey. Stop doing that, okay hyung? You're the most responsible person that I know. You're not going to disappoint Ms. Kwon. If she asks why did you pass it late, blame me okay? I will take the blame for it. It's really my fault anyways."

They both stared at each other intently.

_ Ding!  _

They both blushed and looked away.

_ 2 messages received _

_ Ms. Kwon _

_ Hello, Doyoung. Yes, it's okay if you pass it tomorrow. _

_ Ms. Kwon _

_ Thank you so much for your help. I'll see you tomorrow.  _

_ (•‿•) _

  
  


_ Thank you, Ms. Kwon. I'll see you tomorrow. _

  
  


Doyoung's shoulders sagged from relief. He turned to Jaehyun and smiled. "It worked! Thank you so much Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun smiled at him, Doyoung packed his things neatly into his bag. "Well, see you tomorrow." Doyoung turned to leave.

Jaehyun's conscience was eating him up.  _ 'I should probably treat him to some food since I made him miss his lunch. I should, right? It's not a date anyway.'  _

Doyoung was already halfway across the door when Jaehyun ran up to him. 

"Hyung, do you want to get some dinner with me?"

Doyoung looked at the younger with wide eyes.  _ 'Is this a date?'  _

"I-It's not a date!" Jaehyun blurts out. 

_ 'Oh.' _

"It's a thank you dinner since you helped me with my thesis and I'm the reason why you missed lunch anyway. So, please come and eat with me hyung?" Jaehyun pleaded, lips jutting into a pout.

Is Doyoung going to pass up this opportunity? Of course the fuck not.

"Sure. Where to?"

\---

"Do you want to play a game while we're waiting for our food?" Doyoung asked as they gave their menus back to the waiter.

"Sure, hyung. What game though?"

"20 questions. You can go first."

"Hmm…. Are you an only child?" Jaehyun asked, staring at Doyoung curiously.

"I'm not. I have an older brother." Doyoung answered. "How about you? Are you an only child?" 

"Nope. I have two older sisters, Jessica and Krsytal. They're in the US though." Jaehyun hummed. "They're models turned CEO. They have their own fashion company now."

"Wow." Doyoung said, amazement clear in his eyes. 

"What's your favorite animal?" 

The waiter placed both of their orders on the table, they said their thanks but they quickly turned back to their conversation.

"I love both dogs and cats, even though my friends all say that I should get a bunny because I look like one." Doyoung pouted a bit as he took a bite of the food.

_ 'He does look like one…. He eats like one too.'  _

"You do look like a bunny." Jaehyun teased as Doyoung frowned at him.

"W-well, you look like bread!" Doyoung blurted out. Jaehyun tilted his head in confusion.

"What bread?" Doyoung pulled out his phone and showed him a picture of a bread.

Jaehyun gasps dramatically, "I do not look like that! Take it back hyung!" He whined childishly.

They both laughed and continued to eat.

  
  


_ 2 messages received _

_ Doyoung (Research Helper) _

_ Jae, thank you for today. _

_ Doyoung (Research Helper) _

_ I really enjoyed it. ｡◕‿◕｡ _

_ Hyung?! Are u using emoticons? _

_ Who r u and what did u do to him?! _

_ Doyoung (Research Helper) _

_ …. _

_ I'm just joking hyung :) _

_ Doyoung (Research Helper) _

_ See you on Monday (◍•ᴗ•◍) _

_ See u, hyung!!! _

_ (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ _

_ Contact changed to Bunny Hyung 🐰 _

_ \--- _

"This is really great. I'm really shocked by your improvements." Mr. Choi nods as he scans the temporary copy of the thesis that Jaehyun passed.

"You can now proceed to your methodology. I want you to be as general as possible, okay? It's better if you could get student athletes from different universities as well." Mr. Choi handed the paper back to Jaehyun.

"Thank you sir." Jaehyun bowed and turned to leave. 

"Oh, and Mr. Jung?" 

Jaehyun turned around to face the professor.

"Good luck."

\---

"So, how is it?" 

"Mr. Choi said that I could proceed to the methodology part hyung."

"That's great." Doyoung nodded to Jaehyun as they lounged in the student council room.

"Do I need to write a letter??" Jaehyun asked, passing Doyoung the abomination drink that he likes. 

"Yes. It should be addressed to their Principal or anyone who is in authority of the school." Doyoung answers, taking a bite of his cheesecake. 

"I'll draft it for you. I'll send you the soft copy later okay?" Jaehyun nods as he feeds Doyoung his leftover fries.

"Well, well. Look at them. They're so cute, right Moonie?" 

A voice echoed through the room followed by a slap and a giggle. Johnny and Taeil went inside the room, the smell of takeout wafting through the air.

They are later joined by Taeyong and Yuta.

"Why are you making the student council room a cafeteria? Why are you all eating lunch here?" Doyoung rolled his eyes as he scans the two couples.

Yuta gulped his food wolfishly, "Because, the cafeteria is always full." 

"You're not even a part of the student council!"

"We're FRIENDS with you, we're basically honorary members of the council." Taeil argued.

"Anyways, want to go to hangout later at our place? Moonie and I went grocery shopping yesterday. You can all stay for dinner." Johnny offered, wiping his hands with wipes.

"I can't." 

Everyone turned to look at Jaehyun. 

"Why not?" Taeyong asked.

Jaehyun scratched his head as his ears turned red. "I have a date tonight."

"So Doyoung won't be able to come too?" Taeil butted in the conversation.

"What? Why?"

"Because the two of you are going on a date?"

Silence engulfed the room.

"I'm going on a date with Minah."

"Oh."

They all stared at each other until Jaehyun packed up his things. "I'll go now. I have Ms. Cho in the next class." Jaehyun went out of the room.

Taeil and Taeyong looked at each other then turned to look at Doyoung's reaction.

Doyoung cleared his throat "I won't be able to go as well. I'm not finished with my essay about Greek mythology." 

Doyoung leaves, smiling weakly at his friends.

"He is not okay." Taeyong said as soon as Doyoung left. "Babe, don't overthink it. He just said that he's not finished with his essay yet." Yuta hugs his boyfriend to comfort him.

"Yeah, don't worry too much Moonie." Johnny consoles Taeil, his hands patting his Taeil's shoulders.

"He's not okay." Taeil insisted.

"How do you know?"

"Babe, Doyoung already finished his essay a week ago." 

\---

_ Hyung, are we going to meet up later? _

_ Bunny Hyung 🐰 _

_ No. _

_ I'll send you the soft copy of the survey. _

_ Okay… Can you come with me? _

_ To the other schools? _

_ Bunny Hyung 🐰 _

_ I can't. _

_ Okay… I'll go alone then. _

\---

"So? How was your date with Minah last night?" Johnny asked as they went to get lunch. 

"It was okay." Jaehyun answered unenthusiastically. He kept playing with his food.

"Did you get laid at least?" Johnny asked, the younger boy shook his head, as he stared at his phone intently.

"Dude, why are so out of it today? Are you okay?" Johnny's eyebrows were furrowed as he continued to observe his friend who looked like his pet died.

"No… I'm just stressed, I guess. I have to conduct a survey to athletes from different schools. Ugh." Jaehyun leaned his face into his right hand.

"I don't have the time to do it and Doyoung hyung can't go with me." Jaehyun pouted. Johnny's ears perked up.

"Why would Doyoung go with you? He's just here to guide you, Jae. He's not here to do everything with you."

"I know! But I don't wanna go alone." Jaehyun whined "It's intimidating there."

_ DING! _

"Who's that?" Jaehyun asked, now playing with the straw of his drink.

"Well, good news for you. Training is cancelled for this week. Coach said that he has to go to a seminar." Johnny answered, sipping his iced tea.

"I'll accompany you for your research then."

"Really? Thanks dude!"

"Jaehyun?"

"Yes?"

"I forgot to bring my wallet."

\---

"Why am I also here?" Yuta grumbled under his breath as they walked through the hallway of JYP University. "Me too." Mark nodded.

"I need more reinforcements okay? Just shut up. All we need to do is give this survey to student athletes then we're done." Jaehyun explained and stopped in front of the Principal's Office.

He checked his appearance then knocked on the door three times. The door opens and the principal smiles at them.

"Hello there!" The principal greeted them happily, "I'm Jo Kwon, the principal of JYP University! You can just call me Mr. Kwon!"

They all bowed to the principal. Jaehyun stepped forward and gave him the letter of approval. "You know, your student council president already called me and asked to give you permission. He's so responsible!" Mr. Kwon chirped as he signed the letter.

"Sir, you called for me?" A tall handsome man went inside the office after knocking.

"Jinyoung! Can you please help these students from SM University? They're here to conduct a survey for student athletes."

The guy, Jinyoung, nodded at the principal and gestured for them to follow after him. 

"Thank you so much sir." Jaehyun bowed and his friends followed him. They went outside and started to walk after Jinyoung.

"Sorry, do I still need to introduce myself or?" The guy chuckled, and bumped his fist with Johnny. He's Park Jinyoung, the captain of the basketball team for this University. Obviously, they all knew each other.

"How are you man?" Yuta asked, smiling warmly. 

"I'm doing great! Kinda hard though since I'm on the bball team and the president at the same time."

"Wah! You're also the president?! That's amazing sunbae!" Mark gasped in amazement. Jinyoung chuckled and patted his head in return.

They went inside the gymnasium of the school. It was quite similar with theirs, only a bit smaller.

"Jackson!" Jinyoung called out, and a buff guy came over. "Hey. I'm Jackson from the fencing team." They shook hands with the man.

"They're here to give out surveys to student athletes. Please make sure that your teammates will answer it properly." Jinyoung said.

They disseminated the surveys and sat down at the bench as they waited for the students to finish answering. 

"How is your training? Are you ready to lose?" Jinyoung smirked, clearly teasing. "Oh hell yeah. We're gonna beat your asses." Johnny answered back.

"I'd like to see you try." Jinyoung smiled then turned to Jaehyun. "So Jung, why are you conducting this research?"

Jaehyun was taken aback.

"U-uh, I had to redo my research so that I could pass my subject." Jinyoung hummed, "I see."

"Doyoung actually called me to help you." 

Jaehyun snapped his head towards Jinyoung so fast, it almost came off.

"What? What do you mean he called you?"

"Yeah, he called me. He told me to help you out since I'm an athlete and the president of the council at the same time."

"But, how do you know each other, sunbae?" Mark asked genuinely. 

"He's my ex." 

"YOUR EX?!" the four students exclaimed. 

"W-what?"

"How?!"

"HE HAS AN EX?!"

Jinyoung chuckled at their reaction.

"We dated for awhile… Honestly though? He's the one that got away." Jinyoung sighed.

"We were a 'power couple' that's what they said about our relationship back then. We broke up because we both wanted to focus on our studies. Another reason is we both went to a different university, yes I know, our schools are near each other but it's different you know?"

They were quiet for a while.

"He wanted to focus on being an honor student and I wanted to focus on being an athlete. We had no choice but to let go."

He looked fond while talking about his past relationship with Doyoung that Jaehyun feels a bile rising up his throat.

_ 'I'm not jealous.'  _ He thought,  _ 'I'm just tired. This feeling that I'm feeling is only exhaustion.'  _

"Jaehyun?" Jinyoung called out when the students started to give back the answered surveys. 

Jaehyun looked at him.

"When you get back, please tell Doyoung to contact me again. I miss him."

Jaehyun smiled, a bit forced. 

"Sure, Jinyoung hyung."

\---

"You didn't tell me that Park Jinyoung was your ex."

Doyoung looked up to see Jaehyun frowning at him while dumping his bag at the seat across him.

"It isn't relevant." Doyoung answered curtly. "It is to me." Jaehyun argued, "I thought that we're okay? Why didn't you tell me? You also called him for me!" 

"Jaehyun, I wanted to help you. I have a connection there, and I used it."

"But you still didn't inform me that he was your ex!" Jaehyun started breathing heavily as he stared at Doyoung.

"Jaehyun, we ended things years ago." Doyoung holds his hands, "Our relationship is over. Why are you so pressed about it?"

_ 'He's right.' _ his brain supplies,  _ 'Why are you so affected by it?'  _

"I was just surprised, that's all."

Doyoung bit his lips.

_ 'Should I confess now?'  _ he thought  _ 'But he's straight.'  _

A knock snapped him out of his thoughts and Ten's head poked out of the door.

"Doie? Ms. Kwon is looking for you." 

Doyoung smiled at Jaehyun, "Let's meet up at Red Velvet's later okay?"

Jaehyun nodded as Doyoung waved at him and walked out of the room.

Jaehyun was left with his thoughts.

_ 'I'm not jealous.'  _

_ 'I'm not jealous.' _

"I'm not jealous!" 

"Chill, dude. I didn't say anything." Yuta sat down across him and took out his lunch box. 

Jaehyun quickly stole his utensils and took a bite of the food. 

"This is so good! Who made this?" He asked as he took a couple of bites before Yuta snactched his utensils back.

"Yongie made it for me since I'm homesick. It's so delicious!" Yuta moaned in delight. "But enough about food, how are you and why are you talking to the air about jealousy?" 

"It's nothing."

A hum.

"It's really nothing."

Another hum.

"Fine, it is something."

"That's what I thought." Yuta nodded, "Come on child, tell otosan your problems."

"Did you just call yourself dad?"

"I did, what about it? Now tell me your problems, Jae."

Jaehyun sighed.

"I think I'm having problems with Doyoung. Like, whenever I think of him, I get tired." 

Yuta looked at him with a strange glint on his eyes. "Please elaborate on that, because I couldn't understand a word you just said."

"Like for example, when I learned that Jinyoung hyung was Doyoung's ex, I felt something heavy on my chest and like, like a bile rising up my throat."

Yuta patted his head, "That feeling, my child, is called jealousy."

Jaehyun laughed at his friend, swatting Yuta's hand away from his head. "Stop saying nonsense dude." 

"Sure keep laughing about that. But you know, there is a big possibility that I'm right."

Jaehyun thinks Yuta is wrong.

He's not jealous, he's just tired.

\---

"Here you go, oppa." Yeri giggled as she placed Jaehyun's order on the table. "Are you waiting for Doyoung oppa?"

Jaehyun nodded and smiled at the bubbly girl in front of him. Normally, he would've flirted with her but he has so many things on his mind today. (Which is Doyoung but he's in denial).

"You know, Doyoung oppa talks a lot about you." She smiled as she sat down in front of him. "He's always telling me about you, what you look like on a particular day or whenever he passed by the gym and saw you training." 

Jaehyun stared at her curiously, "Why would he talk about me?"

"You don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

Yeri smiled mischievously at him, "So, he still didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Yeri!" Wendy called out as she placed her freshly baked macarons on the display table. "A customer needs your assistance!"

Yeri stood up and Jaehyun grabbed her hand to stop her. 

"Tell me what?"

Yeri looked at him with a strange glint on her eyes.

"I can't tell you. I'm not Doyoung oppa, am I?"

She bowed to Jaehyun and went to the customer to help them out.

_ 'What the fuck does she mean? Tell me what?'  _

"Jaehyun!" Doyoung sat down on the chair where Yeri was a while ago. He looked at the table to see that the younger already ordered. 

"Here, I tried to use the software that Mr. Choi gave us and this is the result of your surveys." Doyoung handed Jaehyun a sheet of paper.

"Is this an Iced Latte?" He asked after he took a sip of the drink. "Yup, I thought you might like it."

Doyoung frowned as he took another sip of the drink. He doesn't like it but he will drink it since Jaehyun bought it for him.

The two worked for a while until they decided to continue the research on Doyoung's apartment instead.

They walked out of the cafe, bidding goodbye to the girls.

Yet the heavy downpour if the rain greeted them. They couldn't go back to the cafe since they are already quite far from it.

"Shit." Doyoung cursed as he took Jaehyun's hand. "Let's go!" 

They ran until they got to Doyoung's apartment. Doyoung quickly opened the door and pushed Jaehyun inside.

"The bathroom is in the left side of the corridor. Go and shower. Do you have extra clothes?" 

Jaehyun nodded as he took his backpack (thank God it's waterproof) with him to the bathroom.

_ Knock Knock _

"Jaehyun, here's a towel." 

Jaehyun opened the door momentarily forgetting that he was shirtless.

Doyoung stared at him, willing himself to not look down.  _ 'Do not look down, Doyoung. Do not look down.'  _

He pushed the towel in Jaehyun's hand and went to his bedroom instead.

Jaehyun doesn't know but Doyoung sneaked a few peeks on his body.

\---

They were now sharing a bed since Jaehyun couldn't go home due to the thunderstorm.

Doyoung could feel his face heat up while Jaehyun could feel his ears turn red. "I-I can't sleep, do you want to talk?" Doyoung asked.

"Sure, what should we talk about?" 

"What is your first impression of me?"

Jaehyun stayed quiet for a while leisurely humming for good effect.

"I thought that you were really strict and didn't know how to have fun. Like you have no social life you know."

Doyoung turned around to face Jaehyun and slapped his back, prompting Jaehyun to face him too, the younger's face contorting in pain.

"Why did you slap me?" 

"I just wanted to." Doyoung huffed as Jaehyun chuckled at his expression. "What about me? What was your first impression of me?"

"A fuck boy? And someone who parties a lot."

Jaehyun seemed unfazed. 

Under the moonlight, Jaehyun could see Doyoung's bare face perfectly. The older man looks pretty, ethereal even.

He looked at those eyebrows (that seemed to move on its own like his friends teased Doyoung for), those expressive eyes, the cute nose, and lastly, Doyoung's lips.

His lips look really soft.

Really soft and inviting.

Jaehyun wants to feel those lips on his own.

"Jaehyun?" Doyoung whispered softly. 

"Hyung, push me away if you don't like this."

"Don't like wh--"

Jaehyun was right. 

It is soft.

Doyoung pulled away, "What… Why did you do that?". The older man touched his lips.

Jaehyun kissed him again, this time tenderly, full of feelings. Doyoung kissed back.

Because why would he fight back? He's kissing the man of his dreams. The love of his life, he won't pull back. He will savor this moment.

They pulled away from each other to breathe, a thin string of saliva breaking apart which made Doyoung blush. 

_ 'It's now or never, Doyoung. Confess now. It's your chance.' _

"Jaehyun."

"Yes, hyung?"

"I like you."

Jaehyun pecked his lips again and hummed, "Since when?"

"Ever since I saw you play two years ago. I-I can't help but admire you. For being so passionate in playing and your determination is amazing."

"I think I like you too, hyung."

"What? You like me too? But, aren't you straight?"

Jaehyun stared at him amusedly, "I'm bisexual! What the heck do you mean that I'm straight?" Doyoung could feel the embarrassment creep inside his body. "B-because you only dated girls!"

"Hyung, Johnny is my ex." 

"What?"

"Yup, but we realized that we were better off as friends so we broke up." Jaehyung stroked Doyoung's cheek. 

"Besides, bunny looking boys are my type."

Doyoung couldn't help but blush as he hid his face into Jaehyun's chest. He mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Hshsun."

"What?"

"Kiss me again you dipshit."

Needless to say, they were both late in class after staying up (making out) all night. 

\---

"Markie, I want a kiss." Donghyuck pouted, grabbing Mark's arm and rubbing his face into the crook of Mark's neck. 

Mark chuckled nervously seeing Johnny glare at him with his right arm draped around Taeil while the older was reading a book, leaned back to Johnny's chest.

"Baby." another glare "I-I mean, Hyuckie, let's eat okay?" He attempted to caress the younger's arm but the latter curled away from him and turned to Taeyong.

"Aww, come here baby. Let hyungie cuddle you." Taeyong cooed as he fed Donghyuck spoonfuls of rice. 

"Stop babying him, Yong. That's why he's a brat." Ten chided as his boyfriend, Kun, shushed him. 

"Leave my baby alone, Ten." Johnny warned. Taeil rubbed his boyfriend's cheek. "Let them be, babe. This is normal. Ten loves Hyuck as much as you love him."

Ten chokes on his food, looking at Taeil scandalously, "I do not!". Yuta snickered but he quickly shut up as Ten shooted him a glare.

"Why are you all fighting, and why are you all eating here in the student council room?" A voice scolded as the door slid shut.

Doyoung and Jaehyun walked in, hands clasped together. Jaehyun was also carrying the older's bag.

"Why are you late?" Kun asked, scooting closer to Ten as he gave way to the two latecomers on the couch.

"Mrs. Cho asked me to check her papers and Jaehyun waited for me." Doyoung answered as he laid out the lunch box that he prepared.

"And why did Jaehyun wait for you?" Yuta added, and Donghyuck gasped in realization.

It makes sense, them walking hand in hand, Jaehyun carrying Doyoung's bag, and Jaehyun waiting for him.

They were together!

"They're boyfriends!" Donghyuck exclaimed, quickly putting his hand on his hand, after realizing that he said it out loud. 

They all looked at each other before bursting into laughter (except for the latecomers and Donghyuck). The youngest pouted at their reaction.

"Hyuckie…" Taeil breathed heavily as he tried to take in air, "That's the funniest joke I've ever heard!" The group bursted into a fit of giggles again.

"It's not a joke though." Jaehyun said, his voice deep and serious. He was gripping Doyoung's hand in annoyance. Because  _ 'How dare they think that my relationship with Doyoung is a joke?!'  _

They all went silent until Doyoung sighed. 

"We're together. For real. And I hope that all of you will respect that."

Ten squealed as he flung himself to Doyoung's embrace, "Aaaah! My Doie is all grown up! He has a boyfriend now!"

Taeyong sniffled exaggeratedly, "My baby!".

"We're so happy for you hyung!" Donghyuck clapped his hands.

"Let's celebrate!"

\---

_ Hyung!!! I have good news!! _

_ Hyung!!!! _

_ HYUNG!!!! _

_ Bunny Hyung 🐰💗 _

_ Gosh, what is it Jae? _

_ You're so noisy ಠ_ಠ _

_ Guess what it was first!! _

_ Bunny Hyung 🐰💗 _

_ No. _

_ Tell me now. _

_ You're no fun ಠ︵ಠ _

  
  


_ Bunny Hyung 🐰💗 _

_ What is it Jaeee????? _

_ Tell me now!!!! _

_ (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻  _

_ Mr. Choi said that the research is good! _

_ I just need to defend it aaaaaah!! _

_ Bunny Hyung 🐰💗 _

_ Really?!?!!!! _

_ We should celebrate!!! _

_ We will!!! _

_ I'll treat you tomorrow!! _

_ Bunny Hyung 🐰💗 _

_ Yay!!! See you!! _

_ (~￣³￣)~ _

\---

Doyoung walked down the hallway, humming happily as he thought of the present on his bag that he will be giving to his boyfriend.

He went inside the gymnasium, nodding and smiling at the students who bowed to him. He was about to enter the locker room but he stopped when he heard whispers.

"Jaehyun, how's your thesis?" Someone (Johnny maybe?) asked. Doyoung heard some shuffling and a bag falling down the floor.

"Mr. Choi said that it's great. I just have to defend it now." 

"It's great, thanks to Doyoung." Yuta teased as the boy laughed wholeheartedly. "You used him really well huh?"

_ 'Used me? Used me really well? What does that mean?'  _ Doyoung's breath hitched as he eavesdropped.

"Yeah. I used him well." Jaehyun snickered, Doyoung could hear that someone slapped someone's back.

"What will happen now? I never thought that you'll be together you know. You told us that after your thesis, you'll go your separate ways." Johnny said, walking around the locker room.

Doyoung peeked through the slight opening of the door and saw Yuta, Jaehyun and Johnny. Strangely enough, Mark was nowhere to be found.

"Well, maybe I could use him for future purposes you know?" They all laughed and Doyoung couldn't hold it anymore.

He slammed the door shut and ran away, tears cascading down his face.

_ 'He's just using me. I was nothing to him.' _

Meanwhile back at the locker room, the three boys jolted in shock as the door suddenly slammed shut.

"Mark?" Yuta called out, it was silent for a few moments until a head popped from outside the room. "Yeah?"

Jaehyun breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought it was a ghost or something." He lifted his bag and walked outside the locker room.

"Bye now, Doyoung hyung and I are going to celebrate."

"Enjoy your date with Doyoung!" Johnny called out as he laughed, waving goodbye to Mark as the younger boy was sitting outside.

He felt excited, he's going to see Doyoung!

\---

Or maybe not as he stared at the message he received.

_ Bunny Hyung 🐰💗 _

_ I can't celebrate today. _

_ What????? ಠ︵ಠ _

_ Why????  _

_ Bunny Hyung 🐰💗 _

_ I just can't. _

_ We can celebrate at your apartment? _

_ I can bring you cake!!! _

_ How's that? _

_ Bunny Hyung 🐰💗 _

_ Fine. _

_ Yay! See you later hyungie! _

_(◕દ◕)_

_ Message seen by receiver. _

Jaehyun smiled at his phone and went inside Red Velvet's. He greeted Seulgi with a smile but the girl didn't even bat an eye at him.

"Can I have a large iced coffee with a pump of vanilla syrup and a slice of blueberry cheesecake to go please?" He ordered and Seulgi just nodded, took his card and gave him his order buzzer.

He sat down at the seat near the window, wondering why the older boy couldn't celebrate with him all of a sudden.

_ 'What if he's sick? Oh my gosh.'  _ He bit his lip in worry, and shifted his attention to the person who sat in front of him.

It was Irene. 

He gasped in shock and bowed to her hurriedly, hurting his knee on the low table in process. She placed his order on the table.

"This" she pointed to the green drink, "is for Doyoung." 

"I already ordered his drink--" He was cut off by the woman's glare, and he nodded as he took the paper bag. "Also, please tell him that he deserves better."

Jaehyun furrowed his brows and was about to ask her what she meant but the older woman stood up and went away.

Jaehyun could feel glares at his back as he walked out of the cafe, and when he turned back Yeri was glaring at him.

_ 'Huh? That's weird. And what does Irene noona mean when she says hyung deserves better?'  _ He groaned in frustration.  _ 'Better drink maybe? He does have a questionable taste in drinks.' _

Jaehyun went inside Doyoung's apartment building, taking the lift and smiling at the receptionist as the doors closed. 

_ 'What the fuck am I nervous for?'  _

\---

Doyoung opened the door and saw Jaehyun smiling at him. The sight made his heart clenched as he remembered the conversation he heard earlier.

Jaehyun opened his arms to hug him but he dodged it and left the door open at his boyfriend.

Jaehyun frowned and followed the older guy into the living room. He sat down beside him but Doyoung scooted away from him.

_ 'What the fuck is his problem?'  _

Jaehyun cleared his throat, "Here you go hyung!" he pushed the paper bag into Doyoung's direction as he began to unload its contents.

"I bought a slice of blueberry cheesecake for you! I also bought you an iced coffee with a pump of vanilla syrup!"

"Jaehyun."

"Irene noona also brought this for you, this uhm, green drink. She told me to tell you that you deserve better."

"Jaehyun."

"I don't know what that means, but I-"

"Jaehyun!" Doyoung slammed the coffee table with his hand and Jaehyun shut his mouth.

Doyoung looked at him, his eyes swollen and his nose red.  _ 'Why didn't I notice this?'  _ Jaehyun thought, moving closer to Doyoung.

He hugged Doyoung, keeping the older boy in his embrace tightly. "What's wrong hyung? Why are you crying?"

A sob answered him.

Doyoung pulled away from him once more as he pushed Jaehyun back.

"When are you planning to tell me?"

Jaehyun was confused. Tell him what?

"I don't know what you're talking about, babe. Calm down."

"Like hell I will calm down! Answer me!" Doyoung lashed out, his chest heaving heavily.

"When… when are you going to tell me that you're just using me?" Doyoung choked on the last words that he uttered.

Jaehyun froze.

_ 'How did he know?'  _

_ 'Who told him?' _

"Hyung, let me explain…" he went to Doyoung and kneeled in front of the elder. The latter struggled from him.

"Get away from me! I'm just a toy for you!" Doyoung screeched, tears blinding his vision and desperately wiped them.

"I can't believe…" he breathed heavily. 

"I can't believe I fell in love with you."

Jaehyun's dam broke and he began to feel the tears dripping down his face.

"No…" he whimpered, "No.. Don't say that hyung, please."

"I hate that I fell in love with someone who's gonna treat me like a toy!" 

Jaehyun hugged Doyoung whispering "no" and "sorry" repeatedly.

Doyoung pulled away and started pushing him out of the door. 

"Hyung! Please, don't do this! Let me explain, hyung please!" Jaehyun pleaded as he was brought outside Doyoung's apartment.

"I don't want to see you ever again." 

The door was slammed in his face. 

He knocked continuously, but to no avail, the door didn't open. He leaned back against it, crying loudly, not caring that the neighbors were already starting to look at him.

At the other side of the door, Doyoung does the same.

_ Jaehyunnie 🍑💗 _

_ Block Contact? _

**** **_Yes_ ** **_No_ **

\---

_ Hyung please. _

_ Let's talk. _

_ Hyung??? Please. _

_ Let me explain. _

_ Hyung?? _

_ Doyoung hyung, let me explain _

_ Reply to me please. _

_ Hyung? Please. _

_ Hyung, I still love you _

_ I will never stop loving you _

_ I'm sorry _

_ Hyung? I'll wait at the council room. _

_ Let's meet tomorrow okay? _

_ Please hyung. _

  
  


Jaehyun was tapping his foot anxiously while waiting outside the student council room, hoping to talk to Doyoung but the elder was nowhere to be found.

"Jung." Ten called out, "What are you doing here?" He walked towards Ten.

"I wanted to see Doyoung hyung."

"Oh yeah? He doesn't want to see you, so go away."

"P-please. Just tell him to answer me… he's not replying to me."

Ten looked at him, smiling mockingly.

"You know why he doesn't reply to you? Because he blocked you. B L O C K E D." The shorter man spelled out to him.

"I just want to apologize to him. Please."

"Ten, let's go."

Taeyong called for his friend. Taeyong looked at Jaehyun for a moment but turned away. 

He watched them walk away, sighing as he waited outside the council room when Taeyong stalked back to him.

"Jaehyun." Jaehyun looked down at the older man.

_ SLAP! _

His head turned to the side as he heard other students start to murmur and crowd around them. He cradled his cheek as he stared at Taeyong.

He was being restricted by Ten, the youngest of the two holding him back from hitting Jaehyun again.

"You're a sick fuck! You deserve more than that, you dick!" Taeyong screeched out as Ten dragged him away from Jaehyun.

Jaehyun just knocked at the council room again but it wasn't opening so he turned to his heel and went to his class.

\---

The next day, Jaehyun was approached by his friends. They were all gloomy and sad, like him, and wondered why.

"Why are you all sad?" Jaehyun asked, taking a bite of his tasteless sandwich. "Our boyfriends are mad at us."

"Taeil didn't come home these past two days already. He's been having a sleepover at Doyoung's apartment." Johnny gloomily said.

"Taeyong isn't talking to me either." Yuta added as he sighed into his sad looking burger.

"Hyuckie tells me to suck my own dick." Mark slumped into his chair.

"So we're all on the same page huh?" Jaehyun chuckled weakly, "I don't even know how he found out about it."

"Maybe that day in the locker room?" Yuta suggested, "But Mark was outside right? Surely, he would've given us a signal if Doyoung was there."

They all turned to Mark who was quietly fidgeting on his seat. "I-I may have seen him that day?"

"What?!"

"B-but!" He continued as he saw Jaehyun glaring at him, "he was already running away, like he was already out of the gym that day. And I was talking to Hyuckie on the phone that's why I wasn't really there except when you called for me." 

"So that's what he heard? But we were only joking?" Johnny pondered, "Although you did want to use him at first…. But you love him now, right Jae?"

They all looked at Jaehyun expectantly.

"I do…. But he doesn't know that." He said solemnly.

Jaehyun clenched his fist, but he couldn't really blame his friends because deep down, it was really his fault.

"I'm gonna get him back."

\---

"H-hello." He greeted Joy at the counter timidly, the younger girl glared at him in return. "We don't serve assholes here sir, you may leave the premise."

"I just wanted to order for Doyoung hyung, please…" he pleaded, "let me order for him."

Joy sighed muttering "A customer is a customer" under her breath. "I'll have one iced pineapple matcha and a slice of blueberry cheesecake please." 

Joy nodded as she punched the order into the system. Jaehyun bit his lip as he looked around the cafe.

"You hurt him really bad." She stated the obvious, "A part of me hopes that he wouldn't forgive you, you know." 

Jaehyun looked down at his feet, shame filling his body.

"But I saw him the other day, he looks really broken. I think the only cure to his heartbreak is you." 

"We don't know what happened, but you should try harder and explain to him. We don't want to see him like that anymore, especially since you're the love of his life." 

Wendy suddenly emerged from the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked pastries wafting through the air. She took two cream cheese bread and put it on a paper bag.

"Here." She gave it to Jaehyun, "Doyoung doesn't like cheesecake. This is his favorite." 

Jaehyun smiled gratefully at them and bowed.

"Thank you so much."

He left the cafe with new determination.

\---

"Hyung!" Jaehyun shouted, waving his hand. Doyoung turned around and glared at the younger boy.

"What do you want, Jung?" Jaehyun could feel a pinch in his heart as the love and warmth was no longer there in his voice.

He thrusted the paper bag and the drink at Doyoung's arms. "For you!" He exclaimed.

"And you can't say no, because you're gonna waste food! Eat well hyung!" With that, the younger turned to leave.

Doyoung was left with his arms full of food, and his heart filling with love.

\---

"IS THAT A FUCKING PERFUME FROM JUNG CO.?!" Ten screeched, as he pounced on Doyoung's bed. 

"Wow. Everything is so elegant and pristine, hyungie." Donghyuck whistled at the label of the box.

Doyoung looked at the name of the perfume.

_ Jung Co. Fragrances _

_ D. Rosemary  _

_ 2020 _

Doyoung's hand shook as he took out the perfume carefully out of the pristine package. A white card falling out.

_ I know that you like the way _

_ that Rosemarys smell. _

_ I asked my sisters to create _

_ this fragrance. I hope you like it. _

_ I still love you. _

_ (My sisters thought they  _

_ would name it after you.)  _

_ Lots of love, _

_ J. _

\---

"Hello." A teenager greeted Doyoung as he was walking towards his apartment. "I'm Jisung." The teen introduced himself, gesturing to his friend to introduce himself too. 

"I'm Chenle!" The orange haired boy screeched. "My name is Doyoung, how may I help you?"

"Uh…. We need help for our project, kind hyung! You see, we are giving away these free love keychains!" Jisung said, letting Doyoung see the appearance of the keychains.

"Yup! He's right. And we need to go back empty handed, and this is the last keychain, kind hyung! Please take it?" Chenle pouted at the older male and Doyoung chuckled. 

"Sure. Thank you so much!" He smiled at the two cute teenagers. "Bye, kind hyung!" They waved goodbye as he continued to walk towards his apartment. 

He glanced down at the keychain.

_ Your smile is the most beautiful thing. _

_ Be happy always. _

Doyoung snorted at the corny sayings written in the keychain, but still attached it to his bag nonetheless.

  
  
  
  


"Pay up, handsome hyung!" Jisung extended his hand as soon as the kind hyung (Doyoung) was out of their sight.

"Did he smile? Was he smiling?" Jaehyun asked as he pulled his wallet out. "Yeah he was smiling. He has a beautiful smile!" Chenle exclaimed.

"Yeah, he does."

"Hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you pay us more?"

"Why?"

"We need more to be able to watch in the cinema."

\---

"We won, we fucking won!" Johnny roared as they jumped around the arena.

They were going against JYPU, it was a close battle but they won when Jaehyun shooted a three pointer.

A hand slapped his back and he turned around and saw Jinyoung smiling at him. "Congrats on your win, Jung."

"Thank you hyung! This was one of the most challenging games that we ever played." 

Jaehyun could see his friends celebrating with their lovers. Donghyuck peppering Mark's face with kisses, Johnny lifting Taeil up and spinning him around, and Taeyong giving Yuta his water bottle and wiping his sweat for him.

_ 'If I had only explained to hyung, he's gonna be here, supporting me.'  _ He silently lamented, he sighed and walked towards the bench, waiting for his teammates so they could celebrate.

At his peripheral vision, he could see Jinyoung hugging a boy.  _ 'Must be his boyfriend, how lucky.'  _

Until they turned to face his direction, as Jinyoung asked his teammate to take a picture of them. 

It's Doyoung.

Doyoung's with Jinyoung.

_ 'They look so happy.' _

Willing his tears to go back, he sniffled and quickly made his way out of JYPU's gym. He ran past his friends on the way out, ignoring their calls. 

His heart hurts.

It hurts so much.

Back at the gym, Doyoung bidded goodbye to Jinyoung and his team.

"Congrats team!" Doyoung hugged Mark, "Are you guys ready to celebrate? Ms. Kwon gave me some cash to treat you since you won."

The friends looked at each other, "U-uh, Jaehyun hyung ran out?" 

Doyoung furrowed his brows, "Why? I mean, I'm only doing this for the sake of the team and the celebration, why isn't he cooperating?"

Yuta shrugged, "I don't know."

They all started to walk outside and head to the restaurant.

Doyoung looked around the gym before slowly following his friends.

When he took another step, the sound of glass creaking stopped him in his tracks. When he glanced down, he saw a familiar keychain.

He picked it up and examined it, it has the same design that the two teenagers gave him a week ago. When he flipped the keychain to read the carvings, he felt his heart stop.

  
  


_ I'm sorry, smile more. _

_ Love, J. _

\---

Seulgi looked up to see Jaehyun, carrying an entire basket of flowers and wrapping papers, entering the cafe again. "Hey, the usual order?" Jaehyun nodded and gave her his card.

When he received his order buzzer he immediately went to sit down at the seat near the window.

Jaehyun arranged the flowers quietly, referring to his phone for guidance. He seemed to be making his own bouquet of flowers.

Meanwhile, Doyoung also entered the cafe, smiling at Seulgi and quickly engaging in a conversation.

"Your lover boy is there." Seulgi pursed her lips in Jaehyun's direction. "He's been dropping by often, and he's always ordering the drink that you like."

"He is?"

"Yup." Seulgi nodded as she went towards the display case to retrieve the cream cheese bread. "We all talked to him you know? Even Irene unnie talked to him."

"He always seemed cheerful at first but whenever we ask him about you, he deflates."

Doyoung sneaked a peek at the younger boy. Jaehyun was pulling his hair in frustration.

"He's been doing all of his gifts here too. We've seen everything, from the perfume to the keychain." Seulgi gave him his orders.

_ 'Even the keychain?' _

"You should talk to him."

\---

Jaehyun was so absorbed in his task that he didn't notice his order buzzer going off. Before he could stand up, his order was already placed on his table.

He was about to say thank you but he suddenly couldn't speak when he noticed that it was the love of his life and not Seulgi.

Jaehyun couldn't help but just stare in shock. 

Doyoung cleared his throat, "Let's talk." 

Jaehyun still stared at Doyoung.

"Talk! I'm giving you time to explain, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun finally smiled, his hands reaching out to take Doyoung's. "You're really talking to me."

"First of all, I want to say sorry. I admit, I really had the intention to use you for my research at first."

With this revelation, Doyoung bowed his head.

"I see."

"B-but, that changed when I started to spend time with you. I saw how kind you are to your juniors. I saw how you cheered your friends up whenever they're sad. The way you helped me in my thesis even though you gain nothing from it." Jaehyun sighed.

"I fell in love with you, not because you're helping me with my thesis, hyung. I fell in love with you because you're you."

Jaehyun looked up, but was shocked when he saw Doyoung tearing up. He immediately went to sit beside Doyoung and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. Please, don't cry anymore."

"J-jae." Doyoung hiccuped as he cradled Jaehyun's face. "You're an idiot."

Jaehyun laughed and kissed Doyoung's forehead.

"I love you so much, hyung."

"Say that again."

"I love you, hyung."

"Again."

"I love y--"

Doyoung finally put his lips against Jaehyun's. Jaehyun smiled into the kiss and pulled Doyoung closer.

Someone cleared their throat and they pulled away to see Irene looming over them, a smile ghosting her lips.

"No PDA here kids."

\---

"So everything was planned by you? Even the teenagers giving me the keychain?" 

Jaehyun gasped in shock, "How do you know that?!"

"Little birdies told me." Doyoung chuckled as he pinched his boyfriend's cheeks. "Are we back together now, hyung?" Jaehyun asked as he pouted.

Doyoung looked at him then placed himself on Jaehyun's lap. "We never broke up though."

Doyoung pecked his lips, grinding down on his boyfriend. Jaehyun groaned, gripping Doyoung's butt tightly.

"Doie…. Not here, we're in the student council room."

Doyoung pouted a bit, biting Jaehyun's earlobe in return, "Why not?"

Jaehyun slapped his butt in return, "Behave, bunny."

Doyoung whined but he stopped, remembering about Jaehyun's research. "Did you defend your research already?"

Jaehyun shook his head, "Not yet. It's tomorrow."

"I'll give you a good luck charm later, how about that?" Doyoung whispered sensually.

"Behold, an indecent act! Gosh, Doie control yourself."

Ten slammed the door open as Doyoung scrambled to get away from Jaehyun's lap. "Knock on the door."

"I hope the students will never know that their president is a sex freak."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TEN!"

\---

_ Hyung!!!!!!!! _

_ Aaaaaaah!!! _

_ I passed Mr. Choi's subject _

_ Bunny Hyung 🐰💗 _

_ Really?!!!!!! _

_ Yay!! _

_ Congrats babe!!! _

_ I'm so happy right now! _

_ This is all thanks to you, hyungie! _

_ Bunny Hyung 🐰💗 _

_ Come home quickly _

_ I have a surprise _

_ (◠‿・)—☆ _

_ Ooh??? I'm running home!! _

_ Hyungie? _

_ Bunny Hyung 🐰💗 _

_ Yes, babe? _

_ I love you. _

_ Bunny Hyung 🐰💗 _

_ I love you too, idiot. _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! In fact, they motivate me to continue writing!
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/thefanpiggy)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/thefanpiggy)


End file.
